cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Julia/@comment-99.35.177.13-20140218063429/@comment-172.56.7.18-20140702200932
Did you even read any of my comments fully? Because the reason you have your panties in a bunch is because you thought I was "misogynic" which is pretty ridiculous, considering I am talking about an organization that is male-dominant in nature. If you had fully read and understood my very first comment (the one that got your panties in a bunch) I simply said that most ''women have to sleep with someone at least ''once ''to get anywhere important within the mafia, I didn't say they all had to. I also never said Julia ''had ''to do anything. I said she might have, and it was ''possible. You keep saying I ignore your points, but you ignore all of mine. You mentioned a handful of women, and it makes me laugh that you think an article or two on google tells you all you need to know about these women who rose to power... oh, she said she didn't sleep with someone? It must be true, it's on google lol. There are a couple of women who did it all on their own (more power to them! yay women!) but it's only a handful. And again, I have to stress that I never said ALL women had to do it, I said most. Especially those without any kind of connection to the mafia. I don't need to run to google and do research because this topic is something I understand from real life accounts from various people who I hold very dear to me (both male female), but this is a forum for dicussing Cowboy Bebop and not the nastiness of the real world mafia (which, again, doesn't favor women). Like I said (again) we don't know the circumstances of Julia or why she did what she did. I am simply offering a very possible reason. You made your own assumptions about her and I never said you are wrong, so I don't understand why you are so against the idea that she might.. MIGHT... have slept around. It's like you think I'm attacking you personally, which I'm not. I based my assumption of Julia based on what I was shown and what I know. You made yours based on your own reasons as well. A classic case of glass half-empty/half-full if I ever saw one. So you don't think she had to sleep around, that's cool with me. But don't come in here telling me that because a handful of women throughout history made it to the top on their own it somehow means all women make it to the top on their own. Just like I never said all women sleep around to get to the top. Reread my comments and stop putting words in my mouth or saying that I asserted that all women have to be prostitutes. I never did. Most is not synonymous with'' all''. Just saying. Just like it's possible Julia didn't sleep around, it is also possible that she did. We have no way of knowing, so stop trying to knock this possibily out simply because it hurts your sensibilities. This is fast becoming redundant and I'm done here. Keep telling yourself that oridnary women (meaning women who have no connections to the mafia by way of family or marriage) aren't viewed as being below men in mafia land which is dominated by men. Makes me wonder what kind of world you're living in, but whatever lol. Have a good day, dear.